


【奖白】“向上轻扫以解锁”

by InnocenceLi



Category: JO1, Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocenceLi/pseuds/InnocenceLi
Summary: “最近河野纯喜很倒霉”鬼知道我一天天脑子里都在妄想啥梗起源于我手机的人像识别总是把阿奖和阿白混起来，单纯玩梗没有ky碰瓷的意思，先滑跪了有浴室play请避雷
Relationships: ynrk, よなるき, 奖白
Kudos: 8





	【奖白】“向上轻扫以解锁”

河野純喜虽然一直以游戏王自称，但是在川尻蓮面前他也得甘拜下风。川尻不知道为什么似乎总是很享受这种在团体游戏里草虐队友的感觉，今天分批晚训的时候又拉着豆原川西河野一起真心话大冒险，明明知道自己连猜拳都很厉害，偏偏就喜欢看一群弟弟被他指使着心不甘情不愿地干坏事的样子。

“哈哈哈哈哈！我赢了！純喜要大冒险还是真心话？”

河野皱起眉头，几乎能看见那人的狐狸耳朵。“大冒险吧，真心话的话，鬼知道蓮くん又要从我嘴里套出什么来。”

“那你前几天室友是谁？”

“是瑠姫くん啊，怎么了。”

“那好办，你去把他手机藏起来，咱们看看他会有什么反应。”

白岩瑠姫觉得莫名其妙，自己又不是乱丢东西的人，但是晚训结束就找不到手机了。明明放在更衣室的个人柜子里的啊？旁边的鶴房汐恩顺手从糖果盘里摸了一块巧克力，看见白岩突然转回头来，还以为自己被发现了，匆忙把巧克力塞进口袋里对着白岩傻笑。白岩白了他一眼说：“我又不是看不见你干了什么，不是说你再胖五斤粉丝也不会说你的吗？我只是想问问你有没有看见我的手机，那个白色的？”鶴房朝着右边的柜子指了指：“那里不是有个白色的手机，不是你的吗？”

白岩走过去拿起来，前置摄像头轻轻一扫，“咔哒”一声，解锁成功。

鶴房露出一副“快感谢我”的表情笑了笑就走了，白岩看着鶴房的眼神却是瞳孔地震。他看了看手机又看了看已经走出门去的人，怎么也想不明白——因为——这个手机不是他的。

“什么嘛！这是哪个老年人解锁屏幕还有声效啊！”心里怒吼。

白岩知道这样很不对，但是心里的黑王子一个劲地叫唤着让他调查一下他的脸究竟开了谁的手机，于是他点开line，看到熟悉的头像才认出来，原来是他。

他花了5分钟时间独自在更衣室里苦思自己和與那城奨究竟哪里长得像，居然会让高端昂贵的人脸识别系统瞬间短路。可能是两个人眼睛都很大？可能是两个人的嘴巴都微微撅起就像撒娇的猫咪？还是说只是因为那个人用了自己用剩下的染发剂也染了个跟自己差不许多的紫毛？白岩疑惑中夹杂着震惊，震惊中又渐渐涌出了恶作剧的坏心眼。

嘿嘿嘿，不管怎样，奨さん的把柄在我手里了。他这么想着，把手机揣进兜里走回了宿舍。

白岩一个一个房间地串着门儿问自己手机的下落，河野純喜的演技好像不足以能让他在聪明白哥面前保持不露馅，他知道自己在看见那个人走进房间的一刹那就开始心虚，说话全是语法错误和改不过来的关西腔。白岩微微低下下巴勾起嘴角带着一丝不怀好意的眼神问：“純喜ちゃん...知道我的手机在哪里吧？”

木全在旁边正要准备告状的时候，河野慌忙张大嘴巴傻笑着说：“是，是，在...马桶旁边那个装卷筒纸的小盒子里。”

河野純喜看着那人拿到手机乐呵呵地走出去，似乎一点儿也不生气。他本来都做好了土下座的准备的，谁知道那个人手一挥说自己还有点事就走了，临走还轻描淡写地问了一句：“奨さん没回来是去录他那个周五广播的录音了对吧？”河野一头雾水地点点头回答“应该是吧。”然后白岩的心情就看起来更好了，朝着自己露出大白牙笑了笑便扭头出了房间。

“不对吧...奨くん去录音这件事，怎么着都会先告诉瑠姫くん的吧？”

白岩回到更衣室可不是想把與那城的手机还回原处。或者说，他本来心里这样的想法在看见自己打歌服上配着的几条金属链之后顿时烟消云散。虽说录制的时候好像只用了一条，作为一个条状物爱好者他的柜子里藏了好几条存货，放在收纳袋里没人知道。啊哈，机会绝妙，他想着，便脱下身上因为沾了汗水而湿哒哒的卫衣，把链子贴上胸前。“嘶——”冰冷的金属触及皮肤时竟然有一种莫名的爽快。他轻巧地把链子挂在肩上，扣上肋骨中间的扣儿。有些昏黄的灯光下自拍大师拍了几张自己的肌肉美照——当然不是用自己的手机，然后设置成锁屏，大功告成。

果然第一次作为JO1的队长录音会紧张啊，與那城奨NG无数次之后，从录音室回更衣室的时候已经快1点了，他心里只想着赶紧回去洗澡，不知道河野和木全到底是在寝室里闹腾还是已经睡了。匆匆把落在更衣室里的外套和手机一拿就赶回房间，开门就看见俩人盘腿坐在一张床上边唱k边打游戏的时候几乎要两眼一黑。

“喂，真的很晚了哦，等我洗完澡就睡觉吧，好吧？”

俩人敷衍地答应着，與那城来不及管他们就把手机扔在床上去洗澡了。今天是真的有点累，他打开莲蓬头，暖暖的水流落在头发上，外面还能模糊地听到河野“yeah！又赢了”的欢呼。他又多涂了一点洗发水，似乎柔软的香气能缓解一些疲惫。

乐极生大悲，河野純喜应该早点告诉自己的。

今晚是他第三次赢木全了，其实并不是木全对游戏很苦手，而是河野的偏差值着实帮了他不少忙。河野純喜——一个激动的时候常常做出匪夷所思的事情的人，这次就准备随手拿起那个和白岩的手机几乎一样的手机开始自拍。

看见锁屏的时候，河野拿着手机的手不由自主地一抖，手机“啪嗒”掉在地上，背后的透明手机壳发出一声清脆的爆裂声。

他迅雷不及掩耳之势捡起手机，嘴上念念有词“大丈夫、大丈夫”便悄悄拆下手机壳，脑子一懵塞在自己枕头底下。河野心里很明白，其实摔破一个手机壳他哥并不会说他什么，毕竟当时洒了他一身饺子汤他也根本没一句抱怨，但是如果與那城知道自己看了他的锁屏——那样的锁屏，他应该就不能保持温柔好脾气了。想到这里他的手又不听使唤了，自动把那个手机壳往枕头里推了推。

與那城从浴室里出来看见两个人躺在各自的床上，便蹑手蹑脚心想要放轻声音，走到床前木全才好意指着俩人中间的河野提醒他：“这家伙还没睡呢。”河野純喜早就决定装睡到底，谁知道旁边的好弟弟一句接一句：“刚才他把奨さん的手机壳摔碎了还藏在枕头下面，我录像都录下来了。”

河野純喜0.5秒之内翻身下床对着與那城土下座。

“对、对、对不起我不是故意要看你手机只是一时激动我明天就给你去买个新的手机壳。”

與那城奨理解为何河野要如此悲壮地道歉还是在看到了自己的手机锁屏之后。

手机壳当然不重要，河野撒谎骗自己也不是很重要，这个锁屏倒是很重要。他看看手机又看看河野，那人虽然一脸哭相，眼神里却流露着一种“磕到了”的感觉。最边上的好弟弟木全正在看两个人的好戏，他花了很大力气才把自己脸上震惊的表情收敛起来。他原来的锁屏——清爽的冲绳海岸风光——现在变成了白嫩的肌肤上泛着金光的金属链，外套半遮不遮地随意搭在胸前，露出根根分明的肋骨甚至还能看见小肉粒。

这究竟是谁，这究竟是谁干的，他自己都一无所知，但他感觉到下边快要起反应了。

半天他才反应过来，拉起河野，缓缓开口：“不是，这件事情它…可能有点误会…”

河野一副哭脸匆忙打断：“对不起！哥！你今年一年的手机壳我都给你包了！”

河野純喜失眠了。

他积极地动用着聪明的大脑瓜，回想着那两个白色的手机以及那个精彩的锁屏，痛恨自己虽然已经老大不小22了还是没有参透人生。怎么会这样，他哥平时一副温柔软糯好欺负的老实样子居然会用这种照片当锁屏。但是那个链子对他来说又眼熟又陌生，因为他感觉这不是什么网上随便找个全是小广告的网页上下载的，而是很像他们这一圈人里的某一位，至于是谁？其实大家身上都或多或少有一些挂饰，但是这条带着红色水钻的复杂身体链…

“好像只有白岩会有啊！记得自己见过他有个专门装这种装饰品的收纳袋啊！感觉自己就见过这条啊！”

“我知道他俩关系好，但已经是do过的程度了吗？！？！？！”

河野純喜惊醒翻身，看旁边床上的與那城也没睡，带着耳机听着歌闷闷地玩手机。

與那城奨当然第一时间把锁屏换回去了，一打开相册，那个人用自己的手机拍了好几张存在里面，他仔细地看了看那人的身体后赌气似的用力点着那个垃圾桶图标统统删掉。因为睡不着所以第二天早上起来无精打采，纠结了一个上午，中午吃饭的时候，终于走到白岩旁边坐下来。

“瑠姫…你知道吗…我的手机好像被盗了。突然多出来好多我根本没有印象的照片…而且…”

“而且？”

“尺度还稍微有点大的那种。”

白岩已经盯着这个人观察了一上午了，此刻还是差点没忍住喷出味噌汤来。

原来是认不出我来啊，白岩想着，我就说为什么他一直没反应。

白岩瑠姫脸上作出严肃思考对策的表情，心里已经笑出大白牙。眼前的大猫露出一种难以启齿的尴尬表情，躲避着白岩审视的目光，小声地说：“想来想去，觉得还是你应该能有办法知道是谁干的。”

白岩拍了拍他的肩膀：“据我所知你去录音的时候蓮くん和拓実くん他们一群人好像在玩真心话大冒险，有理由怀疑是他们当中的一个。”

與那城又露出赌气的表情，白岩给他提供好线索就颇有深意地笑了一下，离开了餐厅。不过他唯独奇怪的是，在餐厅门口撞见的河野和木全二人不知为什么看起来如此失魂落魄。

河野趴在门缝上看白奖二人的亲密对谈，一想到是自己的失礼举动惹得小情侣不开心，就悔恨地想抽自己。他转回头去跟身后的木全说：“你看这，我觉得晚上我们跟奨くん住都不合理了。”

木全晃了晃手里的小相机：“照片已经拍到啦！”

“去找景瑚！他一定会愿意帮我们成全他们的。”

與那城不明白为什么佐藤景瑚抱着枕头被子侵占了自己的地盘。

“奨さん啊！瑠姫晚上总是说话说话说话我没得觉睡啊！”佐藤瞪着圆圆的下垂眼一脸可怜。

“或许你只要直接跟他说你困了他就不会再说了。”與那城捏着太阳穴叹气，“我保证有用我试过。”但是佐藤好像没有什么要回去的意思，只是凑上来傻傻地笑了一下说：“其实今天要和純喜翔也打一场排位赛，求求奨さん了嘛。”

他看向一边的河野純喜，在像一只眼里充满渴望的小狗拼命点头。

真是没办法啊…他这么想着，抱起了自己的被子和洗漱用品便走了出去。

白岩打开门，看见埋在白花花的被子后面的人是與那城时吓了一跳。

“怎么？今晚你来睡？”

“景瑚说他们要打游戏…把我赶出来了。”與那城没好气地把被子往空床上一丢，掏出洗漱用品正准备洗澡，却看见眼前那个人已经上半身脱光了，为了去给自己开门还随意地套了件外套。

草，为什么…很眼熟？

“瑠姫已经准备好要洗澡了吗？”

“是啊。”白岩看见那个人脸上表情逐渐凝固，补了一句“我会快点洗的”就匆忙钻进了浴室。

结果自己忘了把睡衣带进去，只好在浴室里叫着请求與那城给他从箱子里拿，那件白色的宽松的可以当裙子的T恤。

與那城奨的理智断线仅在一瞬间。

他也不知道为什么去箱子里拿个衣服就能看见旁边的收纳袋里装着有红色水钻的身体链，好像在嘲笑他说，看，这件事就像一条链子，明明那么清楚，你却解不开。

與那城拿起自己的沐浴露和浴巾还有那件宽松T恤径直闯进浴室。

“你怎么进来了！！！！”

“你洗澡太慢了，我等不及。”

两个人不同香味的沐浴乳使得空气中的水雾满溢着木质香和花香的混合香气，朦胧中对方的身体是那么白皙透亮。两个人互相给对方的身上打沐浴乳，白岩的手滑到与那城胸口时恶作剧地开始揉搓那弹性十足的肌肉，那人丝毫不想示弱，将白岩按在墙上，白岩被冰凉的墙壁激得一声尖叫，有点不好意思地咯咯笑起来。與那城把轮廓精致的胸肌贴上白岩的胸口说：“不如这样擦，直接也帮你涂好沐浴乳了。”两个人的乳尖冒失地触碰，白岩感受到与那城吐出的气息在自己的耳边横窜，他浑身燥热，胸前挺立的红彤彤肉粒上还挂着水珠。那个人好像是一贯地磨蹭，尽管渐渐硬起来的性器几乎已经要顶住自己的小腹。他却来了一句：“接下来是不是该涂后背？”

白岩乖乖转过身去，明明听着那人挤出一泵沐浴乳，却直接伸进了后穴。

“哇啊…”滑腻的质感几乎是要把异物吸入体内，與那城几乎没有费力就直接探到了最敏感的那块小肉，饶有意味地按了按就拔出了手指。白岩正在最爽的时候，两腿软到几乎要站不住了，后面的人用膝盖顶着他的臀瓣，却直接把饥渴的穴肉空荡荡地晾在那儿，这哪受得住啊。白岩断断续续地发出猫咪一样的尖锐叫声：“奨くん…快…进来呀…”與那城“哼”地笑了一声，把手绕到前面去握住了白岩的肉棒，不安分地揉搓起来：“先不急吧？先用浴球打起泡沫来，才能洗干净哦。”

“没有浴球的话，用这里的毛也是很不错的呢。”

白岩又克制不住地惊叫起来，下体迅速地硬挺起来甚至要顶住墙壁——即使自己已经尽量翘起屁股了。后穴不断涌出黏滑的淫液，和之前被涂进去的沐浴乳一起在穴口滴滴答答。身后那人的手沾满了泡沫和自己前段泄出的白浊，正在顺着脊梁骨从上向下一路攻到尾椎骨，那里那人已经胀硬的性器放肆地在穴口磨着打圈儿。

“奨くん…快进来呀…”声音里已经带了哭腔。

“是你干的对吧？”

“呜呜…是…”

“小混蛋，你可让我难堪透啦…”

“哈啊……！”那人粗暴地顶进来，丝毫没有给他留委屈的余地。與那城从身后啃咬着肩胛骨说：“接下来我每顶一下，瑠姫都要跟我说一声道歉哦。”

白岩越说，他便抽插地越快越用力，几乎要顶破他的肠口。可是每次被顶到深处的快感逼着他用颤抖着几近于媚的气音重复着“ごめんなさい”，嗓音糯糯的像是糊了一层奶油。眼角溢出生理泪水，和莲蓬头里倾洒出来的水滴混在一起分不清。

“下次还敢吗？”與那城历来温柔的声音带了些攻击性。

“不……不敢了…啊！”

发烫的液体冲入腹中，胀痛却满足。前端喷出的精液顺着墙壁流下，粘粘腻腻地蹭在又细又长的大腿上。

與那城把下面那人轻轻地翻过来对着他，他压着洗面奶的泵头，喷出白色半透明的液体，轻轻地在白岩的脸蛋上揉。那人半垂着眼睛就好似丧失了所有的力气，但是其实白岩在看他。與那城细长浓密的睫毛挂在诱惑的猫眼上，欲滴未滴的水珠在他眨眼时一颤一颤，让人恨不得一口吞下。猫猫唇沾了水之后更是晶莹剔透，像是樱花味的寒天果冻，白岩扑上去一口咬住拼命吮吸。

两人的舌尖纠缠着探进对方的口腔，涎液混在一起甜津津，从嘴角一点点地流出来。可惜甜甜水果香气的洗面奶吃在嘴里苦苦的，不然这应该是个最完美的吻吧。

与那城躺在床上，还有最后一个疑惑没解决。

“你究竟是怎么打开我的手机的？”

“这得问你的手机啊。”


End file.
